A New Family
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: PG-just in case, uhm...just about Videl and Gohan's love and their relationship, Pan will come into this soon


Gohan sat on the chair across from the girl he loved with all his heart, twiddling his thumbs.  
"Videl, I have something really important to ask you, and well, here." He said passing a small velvet box to her. She opened it to reveal an old golden ring with five small diamonds placed in the shape of a flower.  
"Gohan...wow...this is...beautiful."  
"It was my grandmother's. Grandpa gave it to my mom, and she gave it to me when I was fifteen. She told me 'When you find the right girl, give her this. It was your grandmother's engagement ring too.' It's been in our family for three generations."  
"Are you asking me...to marry you?"  
"Only if the answer's yes." She slipped the ring on her ring finger.  
"Gohan! YES! I mean, we are nineteen, and out of school! YES, YES!" She got up and ran to him.  
"R-really?"  
"Of course! God Gohan! I've liked you since we were in the tenth grade, and well, we've been going out for two years! I mean, I'm in love with you!"  
"Wow." She kissed him and sat back down.  
"Ready to go? We still have to tell out families."  
"Yeah. How much is the check?"  
"I've got it Gohan, I mean, money is no object to me."  
"But..."  
"No!" She said as she laid a one hundred dollar bill on the table. They left the restaurant and went to Gohan's car. He flew them back to Chichi's.  
"Mom! Mom! We're home!"  
"Gohan? Hey sweaty! Oh, hello Videl, nice to see you again." Bulma and her children, Bra and Trunks, were over. Gohan guessed Trunks was with Goten right now.  
"Hello Mrs. Son, Ms. Briefs, Bra."  
"Hey Gohan! It's been a while! Wow!"  
"Hey Bulma. How old is Bra now?"  
"Two." Bra ran over to Gohan and hugged his leg.  
"Hey girl!" He said picking her up and holding her on his hip.  
"Mom, Videl and I have something to tell you. Where's Goten? I want to tell you together."  
"Hold on." She went and got his little brother and Trunks. He was ten now. Trunks was eleven.  
"Hey Gohan!"  
"Hey boys."  
"So what's the big news?"  
"Well, Videl and I are getting married."  
"REALLY! OOOOH! HONEY!" Chichi cried, running over to him and hugging him.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"Welcome to the family Videl!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know if that's really that much of a good thing Videl!"  
"Bulma! Don't put ideas in her head! She might change her mind!"  
"You don't have to worry about that, I love Gohan, and nothing's changing that."  
"Well, I see he gave you my mother's old ring."  
"Yes, and I must say, it's beautiful."  
"Thanks. Dad gave it to me when I married Gok..." She began crying.  
"Aw, Mom, don't cry, come on, I miss Dad too, but don't cry." He said putting Bra down and comforting his mother.  
"I miss him so much Gohan! He would have wanted to be here! He would have wanted to see your wedding! And your wife!"  
"Fiancé but, still, Mom, come on. Sit down." He said leading her over to the couch.  
"There, there. Mom, don't cry!" Goten said sitting beside her.  
"What's wrong with your Mom Goten?" Trunks asked.  
"Dad's a sensitive subject with her. She gets a little upset sometimes."  
"Mom, we have to go tell her father now. Are you gonna be ok?" She simply sniffed and shrugged.  
"Bulma?"  
"I've got her, you two go on."  
"Thanks."  
  
They left and drove to the Satan mansion.  
"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?"  
"I'm in the living room Pumpkin! Come on in."  
"Daddy, you remember my boyfriend, Gohan, right?"  
"Boyfriend? Since when?"  
"Since the eleventh grade."  
"Oh...uhm...right. Hi."  
"Hello Mr. Satan."  
"Well, Daddy, Gohan and me, we're getting married."  
"WHAT?"  
"Daddy! Calm down!"  
"NO! YOU'RE ONLY A CHILD!"  
"Daddy, I'm nineteen, almost twenty! You don't have to come to the wedding!"  
"But...sorry...you're my only child."  
"I'm not a child anymore Daddy."  
"I know. I just...well..."  
"Also, there's something we've been talking about since before we got engaged. I'm moving into Gohan's apartment. Bye Daddy!" She said grabbing a suitcase she already had made and running to Gohan's car. They drove back to his apartment.  
"Well, welcome home."  
  
A/N-I know! I write the shortest in the world! But more chapters on all my stories to come soon! I swear! 


End file.
